La Pegaso Color Crema
by Drakos vz
Summary: La vida de fluttershy era tranquila como siempre... hasta que en uno de sus sueños recuerda a un antiguo amigo...intentara dejar de recordar a su amigo? o encontrara a otro amor para su vida... rated M:esenas sexo y lenguaje adulto...
1. Introduccion

Les parece familiar...

* * *

pues solo les digo hola ye me gustaría darles una pequeña información de lo que pasara en este fic como podrán ve esta puesto en M y es posible que aparezcan escenas de sexo o que puedan pasar muchas cosa que no me imagino... tengo todo en mente será sobre fluttershy cuando conoce a sus nuevas amigas y tal vez al amor de su vida...  
Enserio que soy un novato en esto así que espero no hacer nada malo...

* * *

...


	2. Chapter 1

como les dije... pido perdon por la farsa anterior y disculpas a los lectores ahora si... espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Cap.1:

En la casa de fluttershy todo era tranquilo y silencioso como siempre era… fluttershy atendí a los animales enfermos y lastimados de un pequeño accidente con un árbol mientras que su mascota la esperaba molesta en su cocina

"Ángel… espérame voy a darte tu comida mi querido conejito" dijo fluttershy desde la sala mientras se levantaba con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño a ninguno de los animales que hay estaban

Ángel estaba enojado por la espera que le había hecho pasar fluttershy

"lo siento ángel tu sabes muy bien que no eres el único animal que tengo que atender este día he estado muy ocupada" dice fluttershy mientras deja caer un poco de comida al plato de ángel mientras él se lo come muy rápidamente

Ángel mira a fluttershy agradecido y se retira de la cocina hacia la cama de fluttershy

"que conejo más lindoo" dice fluttershy mientras vuelve a su trabajo de cuidar a los animales pero se sorprende al ver la escena que formaron dos pequeños zorros que estaban en la sala

"no…no! hagan eso sucios" dice fluttershy mientras cierra los ojos para no observar

Los dos zorros estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales por la época de apareamiento de su especie por lo cual se les hacía imposible parar hasta que fluttershy los separa con sus patas

"puag… no sé cómo pueden hacer eso… (Esto me a echo mojarme un poco… está mal)" la pony camina hacia los zorros y los mete a una caja donde podían tener más "privacidad para saciar sus necesidades"

Desde afuera de la casa de fluttershy estaban sus amigas quienes iban a ayudarla con los animales que quedaron lastimados por el accidente

"bien chicas no se molesten si las muerden ya que fluttershy me dijo que no tenían ninguna enfermedad" dice la unicornio morada mientras va adelante

"p…pero esas bolas de pulgas nos ensuciaremos!" dice la otra unicornio blanca que estaba junto a ella

"ya cálmate… ni que fuera tan peligrosa una pequeña pulga" le responde una pony terrestre marrón mientras se ríe un poco

"Como si tu no le tuvieras miedo a nada" dice una Pegaso azul celeste señalando a la marrón mientras se ríe de ella

"y que tal si asemos una fiesta no mejor ágamos una gran fiesta tan grande como la gala del galope o mejor ágamos una boda pero si hacemos una boda necesitamos una pareja para que se casen no creen y tampoco creen que casarse es algo muy divertido ya que estarás con alguien toda tu vida y podrán hacer fiestas juntos y…y" no dice más la pony terrestre rosa cuando la unicornio la calla

"ya chicas no quiero desorden hay muchos animales hay adentro y alguien podría resultar herido…" dice la unicornio tomando el mando de la situación

Las ponys siguen caminando mientras que fluttershy no savia que hacer para calmar ese calor que tenía entre sus piernas esa humedad que salía de ella… nunca había tenido una reacción así por ver dos animales teniendo relaciones si ella los ha visto siempre

"ahhh… que incomodo… tengo que ir al baño a limpiarme" dice fluttershy mientras va rápidamente a el baño en el piso superior

Fluttershy moja un poco su pata para limpiarse...pero al rozar su vagina con su pata excitándose mucho más que antes

"Ahh!... esto se siente increíble pero por qué?" se dice la pony mientras cada vez lo hacía más rápido llegando por un poco a su punto limite cuando las chicas tocan la puerta de su casa haciéndola saltar del susto

"¡HEY FLUTTERSHY!" grita la pegaso azul celeste desde afuera

"Y…ya voy!" dice la pegaso crema mientras intenta alzar un poco su voz  
Fluttershy usa una toalla para limpiarse impidiendo su excitación mientras baja rápidamente a abrir la puerta de su casa

"hola fluttershy" dice las ponys en coro mientras saludan a fluttershy

"h…hola chicas… es un placer tenerlas aquí" dice fluttershy en su normal tono de miedo

"hey fluttershy a ti no te llega ese extraño olor?" dice la unicornio morada mientras olfatea en el aire

"q…que olor… no hay ninguno Twilight" dice fluttershy nerviosa mientras retrocede lentamente

"pues ese olor… mejor dejémoslo así donde están los animales que tenemos que cuidar" dice Twilight mientras sigue caminando

Las chicas siguen caminando hacia la sala donde estaban los animales en unas camas echas a manos acobijados con un montón de comida en cada uno de sus platos

"p...pues tenemos un búho, un zorro, un oso ya adolecente y esas avecillas… que están lastimadas… si quieren pueden ayudarlas" dice fluttershy mientras se aleja cada vez mas

"yo pido el zorro… es un animal con muy buen pelaje y además tiene un buen toque con su color anaranjado" dice la unicornio blanca

"ok applejack yo quiero al oso y no me importa lo que digas" dice la pegaso celeste mientras agarra al pequeño oso

"está bien raimbow dash yo me quedare con esas aves..." dice la applejack mientras busca un banquillo para alcanzar las aves

"muy bien… rarity recuerda que los zorros pueden morderte pero creo que este ya se a encariñado contigo hehe" dice fluttershy mientras empieza a subir las escaleras

"hey fluttershy a dónde vas?" pregunta la unicornio

"pues tengo que hacer algo en el cuarto por lo cual bajare un momento" responde mientras sube rápidamente

Fluttershy sube mientras deja cuidado a los animales con sus amigas mientras entra al cuarto con una respiración algo agitada

"ahh… por poco me descubren… tengo que ser más cautelosa" dice fluttershy mientras se dirige a su cama

"ángel… oye ángel" dice fluttershy para ver si su mascota estaría hay

Ángel estaba dormido a un lado de la cama en un sueño profundo pero podría despertarse por cualquier cosa

"(esta todo solo creo que tendré un poco de tiempo libre… lo aprovechare)" dice la pegaso mientras se acuesta en la cama

La pegaso empieza a rosas su vagina con su pata mientras que mordía la cama para no gemir muy duro y hacer que sus amigas subieran

"ahh… esto me gusta… si!" dice fluttershy mientras introduce su pata aún más adentro con mucha más fuerza mientras sigue haciéndolo por un buen rato corriéndose en su cama y manchándose por completo

"ahh…ah… creo que no me preocupare por esto en un buen tiempo" dice fluttershy mientras baja su mirada y ve a ángel viéndola desde el borde de la cama

Continuara…

* * *

lo pondre como en mi pagina natal Digisona o AlterDz... sin censura


	3. Chapter 2

... espero que les guste...

* * *

Cap. 2:  
"a…ángel desde… cuando has estado hay" dice fluttershy apenada

El conejo solo la mira con una cara de preocupación y sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a una cama echa solo para el

"hey fluttershy… estas aquí?" dice Twilight que estaba en la parte de afuera del cuarto mientras buscaba a fluttershy

"(que hago…) e… espera un momento Twilight ya salgo…" dice fluttershy desde la parte de adentro de la habitación mientras esconde las sabanas y se limpia un poco para que no fuera tan notable lo que ella había echo  
Fluttershy sale de la habitación y ve a Twilight la cual estaba preocupada por el animal que estaba cuidando

"hey fluttershy mi búho no quiere comer… que crees que tenga que hacer para que lo haga" pregunta la preocupada unicornio

"solo espera… el pobre tiene que estar algo lastimado y le dolerá su pico… solo tienes que esperar a que te haga una señal y veras como comerá muy tranquilamente" le responde a su amiga con una voz baja mientras sonríe tiernamente

"te vez algo desaliñada te ha pasado algo?" dice su intelectual amiga mientras la revisa cautelosamente

"pues… ehh… casi me caigo hace unos momentos y por el susto mi crin se a alborotado hehe" responde la pegaso preocupada

"está bien pero debes relajarte un poco te caería muy bien"

"es solo que e estado preocupada por todos los animales que salieron heridos en ese accidente (además que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso)" dice fluttershy mientras pone una cara de tristeza

Twilight se preocupa un poco pero decide bajar a seguir ayudando ya que el trabajo que aun faltaba era muy grande y tenían que terminar todo eso antes de la temporada de invierno

Todas las chicas se esfuerzan lo más posible mientras que fluttershy estaba actuando de una manera muy diferente a lo normal era muy  
cautelosa y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella por su parte posterior

"hey raimbow no crees que está actuando muy extraño fluttershy" le susurra applejack a la pegaso celeste

"si… crees que debemos hacer algo?" le responde con el mismo tono de voz a su amiga

"pues le preguntaremos ahora cuando salgamos… si es algo serio no quiero que se forme un escándalo estando todas aquí"

Las dos ponys empiezan a acercarse a fluttershy sigilosamente sin que ella se de cuenta para agarrarla desprevenida y evitar su escape

Fluttershy por otra parte seguía con su trabajo y su técnica para ocultar su "etapa" de sus amigas para evitar una vergüenza muy grande

"muy bien chicas quien quiere un poco de jugo" dice fluttershy quien se dirige a la cocina caminando hacia atrás

Todas responden en un coro un claro "Yo quiero fluttershy!" mientras sonríen

"bueno almenos aquí podre estar un momento a solas… este calor es muy molesto" dice fluttershy en voz baja mientras prosigue a un estante para sacar unas naranjas y hacer el jugo para sus amigas

Applejack y raimbow estaban en la puerta mientras caminan sigilosamente hacia la mesa que estaba en el centro de esa habitación ocultándose debajo de ella

"bien raimbow a la cuenta de 3 tu sales por la derecha y yo por la izquierda" dice applejack mientras mira seriamente a raimbow dash

"como tú lo digas aunque aún creo que yo debería ser la líder" dice raimbow mientras cruza sus patas en señal de enojo

"Como si tu hubieras tenido este increíble plan" dice la pony marrón mientras se burla de su amiga

"hay sí! Como si pensar en 3 cosas me hace toda una genio" dice la pegaso en tono burlón

"hey… creo que fluttershy se ha ido" dice la pony mientras pone una cara de squee

"vez tu siempre iniciando discusiones" dice applejack molesta mientras se retira junto con su amiga

Fluttershy estaba feliz ya que su pequeño problema ya no era tan notable pero aún seguía con su plan de no acercarse mucho ya que el olor de sus hormonas podría hacer que todas se dieran cuenta muy rápido

"rarity me pregunto porque no has dicho nada en todo este tiempo" pregunta la unicornio preocupado

"es que la piel de este pequeño zorro me tiene hipnotizada y no puedo quitársela" dice rarity mientras empieza a acarisiar al zorro

"bueno ten cuidado aunque a veces puedan ser feroces son muy delicados" le dice Twilight preocupada

Pasan las horas y nada interesante pasa… todas cuidan a sus respectivas "mascotas" hasta que ya están mejores que cuando entraron a la casa

"creo que este oso puede destrozar a cualquiera que se meta en su camino" dice raimbow mientras choca su pata con la del oso

"y estas aves pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran…" dice applejack mientras hace que sus aves cante en coro

"y mi búho no se queda atrás podrá comerse todas las alimañas que él quiera" dice Twilight con una sonrisa

"…" rarity no dice nada ya que el zorro que ella estaba cuidado estaba igual… es más peor de como llego a la caza de fluttershy… por sus constantes carisias cuales eran muy fuertes la mayoría de su pelaje estaba algo desaliñado y algunas partes se habían caído

"¡por dios rarity que le as echo a ese pobre animal!" dice fluttershy muy preocupada mientras agarra al pequeño zorro y empieza a peinar su pelaje y pegar algunas partes que se cayeron

"… es… es… hermoso… su pelaje será mío" dice rarity mientras acaricia al aire imaginando que el zorro seguía hay

"emmm… rarity creo que deberías irte a descansar te vez algo alborotada" dice Twilight con una cara de preocupación

"p…pero ese pelaje debería ser mío" dice rarity al punto de caer a llorar  
"pero este pelaje no es de tu nivel rarity… tú te mereces algo mucho mejor" dice fluttershy intentando consolarla

"Tienes razón fluttershy ese pelaje no es ni una cuarta parte de lo que merezco" dice rarity mientras vuelve a su estilo normal

El zorro escucha lo que dice fluttershy mientras baja la cabeza en forma de preocupación con sus sentimientos heridos

"no te preocupes zorrito tu pelaje es de la mayor clase de todas… solo lo digo para que ella no se altere con todo esto hehe…" le susurra fluttershy al zorrito mientras el vuelve a su estado de felicidad

"bueno fluttershy creo que es hora de retirarnos creo que mañana volveremos a acompañarte" dice Twilight mientras se despide

"bueno adiós nosotras también nos vamos" dicen raimbow y applejack mientras salen y se van con las demás

"bueno creo que ahora solo quedo yo para descansar tranquila" dice fluttershy con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirige a su cama para darse un merecido sueño

Fluttershy sube hacia su cuarto despidiéndose de todos los animales y de ángel que estaba aún acostado ((traumatizado haha)) en su cama

"creo que es hora de dormir…" dice fluttershy mientras se acuesta y cae dormida a los pocos minutos

*en el sueño de fluttershy*

"hola!... hay alguien aquí" dice fluttershy asustada que se encontraba en un cuarto blanco sujetada a una silla mientras escuchaba voces afuera de la habitación

"crees que debamos acabar con ella… ya no nos sirve para nada" dice una de las voces con un tono malicioso

"No! Tengo una mejor idea… que tal si la violamos y luego nos largamos dejándola morir de hambre en esta estúpida cueva" dice la otra voz mientras suelta una carcajada

Los dos extraños ponys entran en la habitación lo que hace que fluttershy se asuste mucho más de lo que ya estaba

"no! Por favor no me hagan nada… no quiero acabar así" dice fluttershy mientras llora en la silla

"cállate maldita perra… tu no nos importas para nada… solo queremos hacerte unas cositas" dice el primer pony mientras hace mostrar su pene erecto frente a la cara de fluttershy

"Ahora que vas a hacer pequeña pegaso…" dice la segunda voz mientras se acerca a la entrepierna de fluttershy

El primer pony agarra la cabeza de fluttershy intentado introducir su miembro en su boca pero ella toma resistencia haciendo que él se enoje aún más y le dé un golpe contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella haciéndola perder un poco la conciencia… su vista era borrosa sentía que un líquido salía de su cabeza mientras esos dos ponys intentaban violarla

"ahora si querida… veras lo que es todo un macho" dice uno de los ponys mientras agarra a fluttershy de las caderas y pone su pene sobre su parte más intima

Fluttershy empieza a llorar aún más sus lágrimas eran cada vez más y sus gritos más frenéticos mientras ella ve como el pony que hablo anterior mente estaba a punto de quitarle su virginidad cuando cae desmallado sobre ella

"¡quieto maldito!" dice un unicornio con un gran cuchillo desde la puerta de la habitación

"t…tranquilo hermano es toda tuya si quieres" dice el pony preocupado  
Fluttershy mira hacia abajo y ve que el pony que la intentaba violar era un pegaso y tenía una gran cortada en su espalda y una de sus alas ya no estaba

"ayúdame… ellos querían matarme" dice fluttershy mientras intenta liberarse

El pony ve que brota sangre del cráneo de fluttershy molestándose mucho más que antes

"¡maldito vas a morir!" dice el pony mientras intenta clavarle el cuchillo pero es inútil ya que él le da un golpe antes dejándolo sin aliento en el piso dándole tiempo para agarrar el cuchillo con su boca para matar al unicornio

"ahora veras quien es el más fuerte pedazo de escoria" dice el pony mientras alza el cuchillo y se cae de sus manos al recibir una fuerte patada de las patas traseras del pony

Entre los dos ponys hay una gran pelea mientras uno golpea al otro lo esquiva y lo remata con un derechazo o un golpe bajo los dos pelean hasta que el otro pegaso cae rendido al suelo y el unicornio todo ensangrentado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan libera a fluttershy de su prisión

"gracias…muchas gracias" dice frenética fluttershy mientras lo abraza y besa sus mejillas en signo de agradecimiento

"está bien… para salir tienes que ir hacia la ahh!..." el pony estaba muy adolorido como para poder caminar y mucho menos hablar  
"estas bien?! Quieres que te ayude!?" dice fluttershy preocupada por su héroe  
"si… no te preocupes ahh… solo sal por la puerta a la derecha está la salida" dice el pony mientras se aprieta su hombro donde tenía una gran herida

Fluttershy camina hacia la puerta y cuando sale escucha un sonido fuerte y se regresa corriendo al llegar a la sala se sorprende al ver al pegaso sobre el pony que la rescato golpeándolo muy rápido… fluttershy estaba muy asustada no tenía nada que hacer solo pensaba en largarse de ahí y estar con sus amigas tranquilamente… ella ve como el pony logra alzar un poco la vos para decir "corre" antes de caer desmallado en el piso  
El pegaso nota a fluttershy que estaba en la puerta y aún más molesto pensaba mutilarla con sus propias manos agarra fuerzas y salta hacia fluttershy lo cual fue una muy mala idea… el pony estaba sobre fluttershy con un cuchillo atravesándole el pecho… el cuchillo que fluttershy agarro mientras el golpeaba a su amigo…

Fluttershy agarra el cuchillo y sale de la habitación con su héroe en la espalda para llevarlo a el hospital… al salir del cuarto va a la derecha y el camino se vuelve cada vez más y más claro hasta que despierta de golpe

*fin del sueño*

"Ahh!" grita fluttershy aterrada del sueño que había tenido

"n…no puede ser… no puedo pensar en eso… mucho menos ahora… esos viejos recuerdos… no!...no!" dice fluttershy mientras cae a llorar sobre su almohada mientras la golpea fuertemente

"no!... por qué él no se salvó… lo amaba! Él era todo para mi… le debía mi vida y no pude ni salvarlo a el!" dice fluttershy llorando aún mas

Fluttershy sigue llorando hasta que después de unas horas se calma un poco y saca de su mente las ideas de su horrible pasado…

"si él se hubiera salvado… estaría conmigo en este momento… jamás me perdonare" dice fluttershy mientras cierra sus ojos

Continuara…

* * *

la muerte puede llegar en cualquier momento... no desperdicien su vida...

Que... les parecio...


	4. Chapter 3

la historia se esta poniendo muy sad... tendre que hacer algo pero creo que sera para el prox cap((perdon por la tardanza estaba full en la escuela))

y gracias a los reviews

* * *

Cap. 3:

Fluttershy despierta nuevamente pero esta vez ningún recuerdo le había afectado… sus pesadillas se tornaban cada vez más y más constantes haciéndola caer en desesperación

"porque…" dice fluttershy acostada en su cama

"porque no puedo sacarlo de mi memoria" mientras se acomoda su pelo  
Fluttershy se levanta y se dirige a el baño para limpiarse su rostro y limpiar su pelaje

"creo que me daré un baño… estar en la tina me relajara un poco" dice fluttershy mientras abre el agua de la tina que se llena poco a poco mientras ella se preparaba para entrar

"creo que ya está lista" dice fluttershy introduciendo su cuerpo lentamente sintiendo como el calor recorría su pelaje

Fluttershy empieza a masajear su cuerpo ella misma para relajarse un poco más hasta que lleva su pata a su entrepierna

"esta vez… no lo are… no estoy de humor para esto" se dice ella misma mientras quita su pata y se acuesta en el agua

Pasan 2 horas y el agua se estaba poniendo fría mientras que fluttershy seguía adentro de la tina… suelta un suspiro y sale de la tina para secarse e irse a terminar su trabajo con los animales… baja y queda algo  
sorprendida al ver que Twilight estaba hay atendiendo a un pequeño conejo herido

"t…twilight que estás haciendo?..." pregunta fluttershy mientras se acerca lentamente a la unicornio morada

Twilight se voltea con una sonrisa en la cara "hola fluttershy… perdón por asustarte pero es que en mi casa no tenía mucho que hacer" mientras vuelve a atender al pequeño conejo

"p…pues me alegra mucho eso twilight pero como entraste a mi casa  
"pregunta fluttershy preocupada

"la ventana está abierta… así que no quise despertarte y entre por ella" dice la unicornio mientras agarra un vendaje de una mesa que estaba cerca de ella

"está bien… para la próxima no te preocupes… si quieres despiértame" dice fluttershy sonriente mientras se sienta a un lado de twilight

"sabes…las chicas siempre se pregunta cómo se sentirá hacerlo con un hombre… que dices tú?" pregunta twilight sin preocupación alguna

"p…pues creo que debe sentirse bien…eh escuchado a algunas chicas hablar sobre eso en el sugar corner" responde la pegaso mientras sostiene al conejo para que no se moviera

"enserio!... podrías contarme alguna de esas historias?" dice la curiosa unicornio mientras pone una cara de perrito

"pues ya sabes cómo es… dicen que buscan un buen hombre y luego los llevan a sus casas y se acuestan con ellos… y luego…" fluttershy pausa antes de decir la última palabra

"oh! Vamos fluttershy no seas tímida y cuéntamelo algo más detallado" dice twilight algo aburrida

"pues bueno… una empezó a contar sobre su primera vez… dijo que era tímida y no pudo hacer mucho pero su novio la ayudo en ese proceso… le dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer y ella lo obedeció en cada paso…" dice fluttershy mientras mira a twilight

"pero eso no dice nada… es como si yo dijera que lo hice con spike sin mencionar ni un detalle!" grita twilight

"ahh!" fluttershy se aleja y se acurruca en el piso alado de el sillón

"l…lo siento fluttershy… es solo que estos días me e interesado en el tema" dice twilight con un poco de vergüenza

"e...está bien twilight… pero que te hiso actuar así" pregunta fluttershy curiosa

"pues me encontré este libro… tiene varias cosas sobre ese tema" dice twilight mientras saca un libro con el título de "PonySutra" mientras lo abre

"wow… esa posición se ve muy rara" dice fluttershy señalando una página del libro

"si… y mira esta" le dice nuevamente su amiga mientras pasa la página del libro

"e…esos dos 'no puedo excitarme con esto'" dice fluttershy mientras acerca su mirada al libro

"creo que con esto es suficiente" dice fluttershy mientras sube rápidamente a su cuarto

"oh no… pobre fluttershy ella nunca esperaría esto…" dice twilight mientras vuelve a tratar al conejo

"no puedo hacerlo… no… no" se dice fluttershy peleando contra su conciencia

Fluttershy se acuesta en su cama pensando en ese libro que twilight le había mostrado mientras que su pata se deslizaba lentamente por su pecho… llega hasta su entrepierna mientras aprieta un poco la zona de su clítoris haciéndola gemir de placer

"hey fluttershy que haces" pregunta scootaloo desde la ventana  
Fluttershy da vuelta a su cabeza lentamente hasta dirigir su mirada a la ventana de su cuarto

"hay!... desde cuando estas hay… y porque me observas 'hay no hay no'" dice fluttershy apenada mientras se tapa con sus patas

"solo paso a saludarte y como la puerta estaba cerrada preferí sorprenderte por la ventana de tu cuarto hehe…" dice scoot con una sonrisa en su rostro

"e…está bien… pero creo que bajare a abrirte… puedes bajar y esperarme en la puerta?" pregunta fluttershy simulando una sonrisa

"emm… está bien fluttershy haya abajo te espero" dice scoot mientras baja por las ramas de un árbol

"fiuu… por poco me descubre… no quisiera que me encontrara masturbándome…" se dice mientras sale de su cuarto y baja hacia la sala

"hey fluttershy está bien el vendaje de este conejo" dice twilight en la sala mientras muestra a un conejo recubierto completamente de vendajes

"creo que ahora arreglamos eso twilight… ahora tengo que ir a abrirle a scoot" dice fluttershy mientras sigue caminando

"scoot? que hace ella aqui" dice susurrando twilight

Fluttershy abre y ve que scoot estaba junto con Apple Bloom y sweetie belle

"q…que bien que estén todas aquí chicas… y a que se debe esta visita" pregunta fluttershy con una sonrisa

"es que escuchamos lo del accidente en el bosque y quisimos ayudarte" dice Apple Bloom mientras da un paso adelante

"y mi hermana está ocupada con un vestido así que tengo todo el día libre" dice sweet mientras hace una gran sonrisa

"y yo no tengo mucho que hacer" dice scoot sin expresión alguna

"pues bien chicas… pueden ayudar… pero no sean muy duras con los pequeños animales" dice fluttershy mientras las deja pasar

Las chicas pasan y se sorprenden al ver que solo quedaban unos pocos animales por atender

"y que paso con todos" dice sweetie mientras señala al pequeño montón de animales

"pues ayer todas trabajamos y pudimos adelantarnos un poco con el trabajo faltante…" dice fluttershy mientras va hacia la sala

"eso quiere decir que raimbow dash estuvo aquí" dice scoot emocionada

"sip… y la pasamos muy bien todas… ahora solo estamos twilight y yo trabajando" responde la pegaso mientras se sienta en un sillón

"y que quieres que ágamos" dice Apple emocionada

"pues si quieren atiendan a unos animales… ya que tendré que salvar a este conejito de morir asfixiado" dice fluttershy mientras intenta cortar los vendajes con su boca

"está bien" responde Apple mientras va junto con las demás hacia el lugar donde estaban los animales

"(cada día… mis pensamientos se centran cada vez más en el… cada noche despierto por el… por ese momento… por esa ocasión… si pudiera regresar al pasado… y no cometer el mismo error… este remordimiento se habría ido de mi mente… estaría con el sin duda alguna…)" se dice fluttershy  
tornándose un poco triste mientras cierra sus ojos

En ese momento toda la casa entro en un silencio absoluto como si ella estuviera en otro mundo… otra dimensión

Las paredes se volvían oscuras y las voces de las chicas y animales eran poco ruidosas… y su mente se tornó algo más clara mientras los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado volvían a su mente

"alguien ayúdeme… aquí hay un pony muy herido" dice fluttershy con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras entra a un hospital

"Rápido una camilla!" se lograba escuchar entre todos los murmullos y las voces que rondaban por la sala donde ella estaba

Unos enfermeros llevan una camilla mientras pone al pony en ella llevándoselo a una sala de urgencias

Pasan las horas y nadie salía de la habitación solo entraban con algunos medicamentos y soluciones… hasta que uno de los doctores sale de la sala de urgencias con una cara de seriedad

"doctor… dígame que estará bien" dice fluttershy mientras mira con tristeza al doctor que salía de la sala

"estamos haciendo lo posible para mantenerlo estable…(pobre chica… creo que intentare hacer lo mejor posible)" dice el doctor mientras da un suspiro

"e…está bien" dice fluttershy mientras baja la mirada

"me podría decir si usted es su esposa o un familiar que lo está acompañando?" pregunta el doctor mientras cambia el tema

"solo soy alguien que le debe la vida a ese pony… traerlo aquí fue lo mínimo que pude hacer(si pudiera hacer algo más… lo aria " dice fluttershy con algo de animo

"está bien… si pudiera darme su nombre por favor" pregunta el doctor mientras muestra un papel señalando un lugar donde tenía que poner su nombre en la última parte

"bueno… pondré mi nombre" dice fluttershy mientras pone su nombre  
Fluttershy en la realidad estaba paralizada con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada… sin reacción alguna a lo que pasara a su alrededor lo cual hace preocupar a twilight

"hey…hey… fluttershy" dice twilight mientras mueve su pata frente a el rostro de fluttershy

"ahh! firma…doctor… hospital" dice fluttershy mientras agita su cabeza

"que te ha pasado fluttershy estuviste así por un buen rato" dice la unicornio con una mirada de preocupación

"lo…lo siento twilight es que mi mente está jugando conmigo" responde fluttershy mientras pone una sonrisa simulada

"está bien… pero aun así creo que tendrías que ir con un especialista para que te ayude con ese problemita (creo saber algo sobre ese tema)" dice la unicornio con una sonrisa

"me gustaría… es solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo…por todo este trabajo"

"te gustaría que yo te ayudara con eso?" le dice twilight con una actitud animada

"pues… no veo cual sea el problema y me sentiría más confiada si se lo digo a una amiga" responde la pegaso con su natural tono de voz muy bajo

"esta bien… entonces vamos a tu cuarto ya que en el libro estaba escrito: la paciente debe estar en un lugar tranquilo sin ningún ruido fuerte o cualquier objeto que cause una molestia…" dice twilight mientras se adelanta a las escaleras

"y que pasara con ellas" dice fluttershy señalando a las 3 potrillas

"estarán bien además que esto será rápido" dice twilight mientras jala a fluttershy

Las dos ponys se dirigen a la habitación donde fluttershy se acomoda en su cama y twilight se sienta en una mecedora que estaba alado de la cama

"ahora…necesito que me hables de que se tratan tus problemas" dice twilight mientras saca un papel y lápiz

"pues estos últimos días he tenido muchas pesadillas… todas están relacionadas con un antiguo amigo" dice fluttershy con algo de tristeza en su rostro

"entiendo… y ese amigo tuyo, era muy especial?" dice twilight mientras que insinúa que fluttershy estaba así por ese chico

"no era mi novio… solamente él me ayudo y yo le devolví el favor"

"y entonces… tus problemas son porque te sientes… sola, abandonada o que necesitas de el para estar bien" twilight mira a fluttershy con seriedad

"en realidad… lo extraño demasiado… el ya no está con nosotros" dice fluttershy refiriéndose a la muerte de ese pony

"oh… lo siento fluttershy, no quería abrir más ese dolor" dice twilight mientras baja su cabeza

"no te preocupes… aunque tienes algo de razón… me gustaría alguien quien me acompañe de noche y día… que no se separe de mi por nada de este mundo" dice la pegaso

"entonces… solo quieres tener alguna compañía?" pregunta twilight

"si… aunque creo que si tú me acompañas no necesito ninguna compañía…porque me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo twilight" dice fluttershy con una sonrisa

"gracias fluttershy… y que dices dejamos esto así?" dice la unicornio con una sonrisa

"está bien… y podrías marcharte un momento por favor… necesito estar un tiempo a solas" dice fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

"está bien… creo que iré a ver que hacen las chicas" dice twilight mientras sale de la habitación

"tengo que hacer algo con mis pensamientos… además… no he visto a ángel desde que me vio haciéndolo" dice fluttershy mientras se levanta y va a la cama de ángel

"ángel? Estas hay" dice fluttershy mientras se acerca a su cama...

Continuara…

* * *

Les a gustado? no se olviden de dejar un review ^.^


	5. Chapter 4

espero que les guste y como les dije en la informacion habra una esena sexual ((no es con el pony misterioso ya que seria muy repentino)) asi que use a una pareja que me recomendo un amigo del faceboock espero que les guste

* * *

Cap. 4:

Fluttershy sigue caminando lentamente hacia la cama de ángel y cuando llega lo ve acostado tranquilamente en una manta

"almenos está dormido… al pobre no le he prestado atención estos últimos días" se dice fluttershy mientras camina hacia su cama lentamente para no despertar a su mascota

Fluttershy se acuesta en su cama y mira al techo de su cuarto mientras intenta no cerrar los ojos y verlo a el entre sus sueños

"quisiera que estuviese aquí… el me calmaría este calor que tengo" dice fluttershy mientras baja su pata lentamente hacia sus ubres

Fluttershy empieza a jugar con sus pezones mientras movía su pata entre ellos haciéndola excitar cada vez más y más

"ahh… se siente tan bien…pero no!" dice fluttershy mientras se detiene y se levanta de su cama

"lo tengo que olvidar… o sino esto se volverá cada vez más necesario" se dice mientras agita su cabeza

Fluttershy camina hacia la puerta y camina hacia los escalones mientras que su húmeda vagina goteara por el camino hacia ellos

Abajo en la sala estaban todas reunidas mientras trabajaban en colaboración para terminar más rápido el trabajo

"ya falta poco chicas… creo que si seguimos así para mañana es posible tener todo listo" dice twilight con mucha alegría

"está bien twilight, pero creo que debemos volver mañana" dice AppleBloom mientras se levanta

"eh?... por qué se tienen que ir… pensé que estarían aquí todo el día

"es que es mucho trabajo y ya estamos cansadas" dice scoot mientras limpia un poco de sudor de su frente

"es cierto twilight… y yo creo que mi hermana por fin termino ese vestido que estaba haciendo así que creo que debo irme

"uff…está bien… pero pueden venir mañana?" dice twilight con una sonrisa

"cuenta con nosotras twilight" dicen las potrillas mientras salen de la casa

Toda la casa entra en silencio los animales estaban completamente dormidos las potrillas ya no estaban solo twilight y fluttershy hay

"twilight… podrías cerrar los ojos por un momento?" dice fluttershy desde la puerta de la sala

"que?... para que quieres eso fluttershy" dice twilight confusa

"no es nada muy serio… ahora los puedes cerrar por favor" dice fluttershy con su típico tono de voz muy bajo y tímido

"está bien… pero aun así esto es muy raro" dice twilight mientras cierra sus ojos

Fluttershy entra a la sala y se sienta en el sillón alado de twilight ocultado su "problema" de twilight…

Twilight abre sus ojos y ve a fluttershy con una sonrisa mientras dice "sorpresa" algo nerviosa

"entonces… querías que yo cerrara mis ojos solo para que te sentaras a mi lado?" dice twilight algo molesta

"pues si… (Aunque no es solo por eso)" dice fluttershy mientras nota que el cojín se humedece un poco dejando una mancha de agua algo oscura haciendo que ella se tape con sus patas de una manera que a twilight le parece extraña

"hey fluttershy… porque te estas tapando?" dice twilight mientras la mira confundida

"es que me acostumbre a sentarme con las patas puestas de esa manera" dice fluttershy intentado disimular una sonrisa

"y… ese olor… está de nuevo" dice twilight mientras olfatea a fluttershy

"cual olor… debe ser que tienes algo en la nariz… creo que deberías revisarte" dice fluttershy para distraer a twilight

"el olor se hace más fuerte fluttershy… creo que estoy cerca de saber de dónde proviene" dice la unicornio mientras olfatea acercando su nariz a la entrepierna de twilight

"twilight no sigas por favor" dice fluttershy mientras detiene a twilight

"… fluttershy… ese olor… proviene de ti" dice twilight sonrojándose

"si… creo que me descubriste… es solo que ese libro que me mostraste me hiso excitar y pues…bueno…" dice fluttershy apenada

"entonces… esto es por el libro que te mostré…" dice twilight hablando en una voz baja y tartamuda

"si… y me da pena admitirlo" dice fluttershy mientras se tapa el rostro pegándolo contra el sofá

"no te avergüences fluttershy…creo que debo admitir… que esto hace que me moje un poco" dice twilight mientras intenta hacer sentir mejor a fluttershy

"e…enserio?" dice fluttershy mientras alza un poco la mirada

"si… no puedo mentirte fluttershy… ese libro me excita mucho" dice twilight mientras voltea la mirada

"está bien… ahora quiero relajarme… que te parece si dormimos un poco" dice fluttershy mientras se acuesta en el sofá y se mueve un poco dejando espacio para twilight

"está bien… pero no dormiré a tu lado…" dice twilight mientras abraza a fluttershy acostándose encima de ella

"ahh… twilight tu cuerpo está muy tibio (odio admitirlo pero esto se siente muy bien" dice fluttershy mientras sonríe y cierra sus ojos

Fluttershy queda dormida pero twilight sigue despierta mirando como dormía fluttershy

"que tierna… tengo que ayudarla con ese problema y ya sé que hacer… pero nadie tiene que saber sobre esto" dice twilight mientras cierra todas las ventanas y apaga las luces dejando todo a oscuras

"así está bien… esperare a que despierte" dice twilight con una sonrisa maliciosa

Twilight estaba aburrida de esperar así que decide despertar a fluttershy de la manera más calmada dándole pequeñas palmaditas en su cuerpo para que despertara

"diablos… no quiere despertarse" dice twilight molesta

"fluttershy hey fluttershy despierta te están llamando" dice twilight en un intento por despertar sin resultado alguno

A twilight le llega un pensamiento que la hace sonreír maliciosamente mientras se acerca a fluttershy lentamente besando su cuello y bajando lentamente hacia su pecho y luego a sus ubres empezando a chuparlos lentamente mientras con su lengua jugaba con sus pezones

"ahh… twilight?" gime fluttershy mientras mira abajo

"si… savia que esto iba a funcionar" dice twilight mientras empieza a chupar los pezones de fluttershy mientras la mira maliciosamente

"ahh… twilight para… no quiero hacer esto…" dice fluttershy mientras intenta detener a twilight

"no te preocupes… sé que esto nos quitara ese problema" dice twilight mientras baja lentamente hacia la vagina de fluttershy

"ahh…twilight…(esto…esto se siente muy bien)" gime fluttershy mientras pega la cabeza de twilight a su vagina

Twilight empieza a lamer los labios de la vagina de fluttershy y luego empieza a abrir la vagina de fluttershy mostrando todo en su interior

"eres linda por fuera y por dentro" dice twilight sonriendo

"twilight esto es muy vergonzoso…" dice fluttershy sonrojada

Twilight mira a fluttershy con una sonrisa y vuelve a su trabajo pero esta vez ella introducía su lengua adentro de fluttershy mientras que la sacaba nuevamente para chupar su clítoris

"twilight… creo que me vengo…" dice fluttershy mientras cierra sus ojos

Fluttershy termina llenando la cara de twilight con sus fluidos mientras que ella solo ponía una sonrisa en su cara

"ahora… quiero probar algo nuevo" dice twilight mientras abre el libro de "PonySutra" y busca una posición

"esta es interesante" dice twilight mientras cierra el libro y se acuesta encima de fluttershy y rosa sus vaginas mientras se mueve hacia adelante ya tras

"si!... ahh… esto es lo que yo quería!" grita twilight de placer

"twilight… ahh" fluttershy no puede terminar por la excitación que tiene en ese momento

Twilight sigue embistiendo sin parar hasta que ella siente que no puede más terminando sobre fluttershy

"twilight… ya no más… por favor…" dice fluttershy mientras cae dormida

"creo… que esto la molestara ahora… no quise hacerlo pero… era la única opción" dice twilight mientras limpia todo y enciende las luces y abre las ventanas mientras agarra a un pequeño topo con un hería y empieza a vendarlo

Pasan las horas y fluttershy estaba dormida… en sus sueños todo estaba en blanco… solo ella en un gran camino que se dirigía hacia adelante

"hola?... hay alguien aquí?" dice fluttershy mientras sigue caminando

Fluttershy sigue el camino notable ya que todo era blanco menos el… llego a dos caminos donde estaban dos ponys esperándola

El primer camino estaba twilight completamente lleno de libros mientras que en la cara de la pony con una sonrisa grande… en el otro estaba totalmente oscuro con solo una tumba al final con las palabras R.I.P escritas en ella y la cara del pony era normal ni tristeza ni alegría

"debe…debo ir con…" dice fluttershy mientras se acerca al camino de twilight y cuando ya estaba por ir… se retracta y entra al camino de el pony misterioso

"eh?... que es esto" dice fluttershy mientras encuentra una nota tirada en el piso

La carta no tenía dirección ni nombre solo una inscripción en la portada

"Yo estoy Vivo" y en el interior está un pequeño texto el cual fluttershy lee con algo de emoción

-Al pasar los años… estuve en ese lugar aguardando tu llegada… tu pensaste que había muerto pero… estoy vivo y te estaré esperando en…

Fluttershy no termina de leer cuando se despierta a punto de llorar

"que… no!... por poco!" dice fluttershy molesta por no haber podido leer aunque ella savia que era un sueño… cualquier cosa pudiera pasar

"fluttershy! Que ha pasado" dice twilight preocupada

"el…el…" dice fluttershy mientras salen lágrimas de sus ojos

"fluttershy que te está pasando" dice twilight mientras se acerca

"twilight… tendré esperanzas… se que él está vivo" dice fluttershy mientras voltea su mirada hacia twilight

"que?... quien está vivo?" dice twilight muy confundida

Fluttershy abraza a twilight por su alegría hasta que se acuerda de lo que paso unos momentos antes soltándola

"no volveré a confiar en ti…" dice fluttershy mientras cambia completamente su forma de actuar

"l... lo siento pero si pudiera hacer algo solo dímelo" dice twilight mientras intenta razonar con fluttershy

"no!... solo quiero que te alejes…" dice fluttershy mientras le da la espalda

"e…esta bien… pero lo siento solo me deje llevar" dice twilight mientras se devuelve a la sala

"está vivo… no lo puedo creer… pensé que el murió… aunque… era solo un sueño" murmura fluttershy mientras se entristece

En ese momento una briza helada entra a la casa de fluttershy haciendo que se estremezca por el frio

"creo que debo ir a buscar una manta" dice fluttershy mientras abre un closet que estaba ahí y agarra dos mantas

Fluttershy agarra las dos mantas y piensa por un segundo para luego dirigirse a la sala junto a twilight

"twilight… siento molestarme contigo… se que no fue tu intensión" dice fluttershy mientras se acerca a twilight que estaba sentada alado del sillón sentada con un pequeño topo con un vendaje excelente

Fluttershy se acerca a twilight lentamente y queda algo sorprendida al verla triste y llorando por lo que ella había echo

"l…lo siento fluttershy… no quise hacerlo" dice twilight con su mirada fija al piso

"pero twilight… debiste preguntarme eso… antes de hacérmelo" dice fluttershy mientras pone su pata en el hombro de twilight

"entonces… me perdonas" dice twilight preocupada

"si twilight… te perdono" dice fluttershy con una sonrisa

Twilight alza su mirada de nuevo y salta a abrazar a fluttershy mientras besa sus mejillas

"gracias…gracias….gracias" dice twilight con mucha alegría

"no es nada twilight… sabes que siempre serás mi amiga" dice fluttershy muy feliz

"entonces… esto nunca paso" dice twilight mientras mira a fluttershy

"si… esto nunca paso" dice fluttershy mientras se levanta

"bueno… y porque repetías tanto eso de 'está vivo'" pregunta twilight mientras ve como fluttershy cambia su sonrisa por una cara de tristeza

"es solo… que aún tengo sueños sobre el… y en el que tuve… él estaba vivo (quisiera que no fuera un sueño)" dice fluttershy mientras suelta un suspiro profundo

"Celestia me enseño que los sueños pueden ser mensajes manipulados por grandes magias" dice twilight con una sonrisa

"enserio!... twilight quiero que me enseñes cualquier cosa que sepas sobre ese tema… quiero saber si es posible que el me enviara esa carta" dice fluttershy mientras sonríe como nunca

"está bien… cálmate primero tengo que ir a mi biblioteca a buscar los libros" dice twilight mientras se levanta

Twilight camina hacia la puerta y cuando abre se sorprende al ver que ya era de noche

"ehh…fluttershy cuanto tiempo estuviste dormida" pregunta twilight mientras voltea

"creo que una hora… porque lo preguntas" dice fluttershy

"ese muy tarde… creo que no puedo ir a buscar mis libros así…" dice twilight algo preocupada

"está bien… puedes pasar la noche aquí… así podrás contarme más de esos mensajes en sueños" dice fluttershy feliz

"está bien… que tal si vamos a tu habitación" dice twilight mientras sube las escaleras junto a fluttershy

* * *

les gusto?... no se olviden de dejar un review ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

Bueno amigos retome mi trabajo por que este miercoles me dan vacasiones es decir full historia xD...

perdon por tardarme tanto en fecha de estudio tenia 0 horas libres para escribir y por eso no pude actualizar

Los que quieran dispararme con una escopeta,insultarme,joderme,trollearme pues en mi perfil esta mi faceboock,tumblr,twitter y la pagina de dz bueno aqui esta la historia

* * *

Cap. 5:

"está bien… que tal si vamos a tu habitación" dice twilight mientras sube las escaleras junto a fluttershy

Las dos ponys suben y entran a la habitación de fluttershy acostándose en la cama

"bien twi… podrías decirme que es lo que sabes de esos mensajes?" dice fluttershy algo interesada en el tema

"pues como mi maestra celestia me dijo en una de las sesiones privadas… hay ponys que pueden acudir a grandes magias o espíritus que pueden ayudarles en la transmisión de un mensaje a través del mundo de los sueños"

"está bien… eso creo… y que son esas sesiones privadas?" pregunta fluttershy mientras observa que twilight se sonroja un poco y empieza a tartamudear

"p…p…pues que tal has estado fluttershy" dice twilight con un intento de cambiar el tema

"pues bien… y tu debes saberlo pasamos todo el día juntas… y me podrías decir por favor que son esas sesiones?" dice fluttershy mientras vuelve al tema anterior

"p…pues… está bien… te lo diré" dice twilight mientras baja la mirada

"la princesa celestia y yo siempre tenemos reuniones con su hermana luna pero hay veces en que la princesa necesita algo más de una charla… y entonces me pide que me reúna en privado con ella" dice twilight algo apenada

"algo mas que una charla?" dice fluttershy interesada

"pues veraz… te contare una de nuestras reuniones" dice twilight mientras le relata una historia a fluttershy

..:flashback:..

"¡twilight! ¡Twilight!" dice spike mientras sube las escaleras rápidamente

"que pasa spike… por que este alboroto"

"es que me a acabado de llegar una carta de la princesa y tiene ese signo de 'Privado'" dice spike mientras se calma un poco

"¡QUE! Dame…dame…dame" dice twilight mientras agarra la carta y saca a spike del cuarto

"pero que hice yo…" dice spike desde afuera de la habitación mientras baja la mirada

Twilight abre la carta con apuro y empieza a leer la carta lentamente para no perderse ni un detalle

- Carta -

Querida estudiante Twilight Sparkle, necesito de tu ayuda en un pequeño problema que tengo en el castillo esperare tu llegada con ansias y desesperación, lleva el traje de la otra vez me encanta verte vestida de esa forma, no le digas a nadie que nos reuniremos o serás terriblemente castigada

ATT: La Princesa Celestia

-Fin de Carta-

"Tengo que apurarme la última vez que me retrase no pude caminar en dos semanas" dice twilight mientras empaca un traje y algunos aceites extraños en un bolso

"holaaa!... twilight…. Twili…" spike no logra terminar cuando twilight lo golpea con la puerta mientras la ve irse corriendo

"perdón Spike! Llevo algo de apuro" dice twilight mientras sigue corriendo

Twilight llega a una casa muy lujosa parecida a una gran mansión que esta ubicada a las afueras de ponyville

Twilight toca la puerta y se sorprende al ver que era luna la que estaba abriendo la puerta, twilight sigue caminando por un largo pasillo y entra a un cuarto donde estaba celestia acostada en un mar de almohadas

"que hace luna aquí" susurra twilight a celestia ya cerca de ella

"ella es una invitada especial para que juguemos mucho mejor" dice celestia mientras se levanta

"q…que! Pero ella…ella…, me da un poco de vergüenza maestra" dice twilight mientras baja la mirada

"no te preocupes twilight… si quieres yo empiezo esto… "dice luna la cual estaba escuchando la conversación desde la esquina de la sala

"q…que como que vas a empezar?" dice twilight mientras se sonroja un poco

"solo relaja tu cuerpo y has lo que yo te diga…" dice luna mientras tira a twilight al piso

Twilight mira como luna agarra sus patas con magia para que no se moviera, luna empieza a mover sus patas sobre el cuerpo de twilight

La respiración de twilight se acelera un poco mientras ella sentía como su organismo estaba empezando a reaccionar a los movimientos de luna que cada vez la hacían calentarse más y más

"vez… todo estará bien querida" dice luna mientras que acerca sus patas a las ubres de twilight sintiendo como se endurecen a medida que ellas las rosa con la punta de sus cascos

"luna…" gime twilight mientras siente la excitación del tacto con otra chica

Luna acerca su boca a twilight mientras que empieza a besarla desde su cuello hasta sus ubres empezándolas a morder y chupar lentamente aumentado la calentura de ambas mientras que la princesa celestia miraba con una sonrisa algo maliciosa

"twilight… sientes ese calor en tu entrepierna…" dice luna mientras alza su mirada

"si… si lo siento luna" responde twilight jadeando un poco

"veras como resuelvo ese problema ahora" dice luna mientras baja su mirada nuevamente

Luna empieza a lamer el recorrido que hay entre las ubres de twilight y su entrepierna alzando un mechón de su pelaje alzado, luna llega hasta la entrepierna de twilight y se detiene mientras que baja sus patas y empieza a juguetear con la parte prohibida de twilight

Mueve sus patas sobre la vagina de twilight rosándola y jugando con su clítoris lentamente pero de manera muy seductora luego de eso la abre mostrando el mojado interior de twilight lo que la hace avergonzarse mucho cerrando los ojos y subiendo la mirada

Luna para y agarra tiernamente una de las mejillas de twilight y baja su mirada

"twilight…no te avergüences… eso es natural y yo te ayudare a superarlo" dice luna dándole una sonrisa a twilight y baja nuevamente

Luna introduce su lengua en el interior de twilight mientras la sentía retorcerse cada vez que ella hacia un movimiento en su interior, con sus patas empieza a acariciar el cuerpo de twilight y luego a acariciar sus ubres mientras sentía que twilight no aguantaría mucho más, Luna se detiene y se levanta poniendo su vagina en el rostro de twilight

"no quiero ser la única en divertirme" dice luna mientras le guiña un ojo a twilight

"está bien…" dice twilight mientras toma un gran suspiro y introduce bruscamente su boca en la vagina de luna

"auch con más cuidado no sea tan bestial" dice luna algo molesta

"perdón… no me eh acostumbrado aun"

Twilight repetía todos los movimientos que luna hacía para provocarle la misma excitación que ella sentía, celestia estaba aún observando pero esta vez estaba mojada y sedienta de placer, twilight ya no resistía la excitación abrazando el cuello de luna con sus piernas apretándola cada vez más, sintiendo como su organismo está actuando ante esa sensación deja salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras llega a su punto final y culmina en la cara de luna llenándola de sus fluidos vaginales

"hmm… savia que ella resistiría un poco" dice luna mientras limpia su rostro con su pata

"hermana… ahora ven conmigo y terminemos esto" dice celestia con una voz seductora

Twilight cierra sus ojos y se duerme en el piso quedándose hay mientras que celestia y luna hacían sus juegos sexuales

[Espera…espera… les estas quitando una gran parte a los lectores escritor…- dice thykus sentado en la silla alado de Drakos

-me cree una tumblr para que me preguntaran cosas de esas ahora seguiré con la historia…-responde el escritor mientras continua escribiendo

-pss… chicos háganle la pregunta en su tumblr apuesto a que no sabrá que responder- susurra thykus a un micrófono que estaba en la pc]

..:Fin de Flashback:..

"Y… pues eso fue lo que paso la última vez…"dice twilight apenada mientras deja salir un suspiro

"n…no es tan malo twilight… solo es una reunión" dice fluttershy intentando animar a su amiga

"reunión o no… hice algo que no debía hacer…" twilight se levanta y se dirige a la ventana

"te sentiste mal por ella… y ahora cuando estabas haciéndome "Eso" no sentiste nada…"

"tú eres mi amiga… no he tenido una buena relación con la princesa luna… eso me agarro de sorpresa"

"mejor… olvidemos el tema y vallamos a dormir… si?" dice fluttershy con una sonrisa en su cara

"tienes razón… pasado es pasado" dice twilight mientras va hacia la puerta hasta que fluttershy la llama y se detiene

"hey! Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?..." dice fluttershy algo sonrojada

Twilight acierta con su cabeza y va a la cama junto a fluttershy acostándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente

"espero que ella nunca olvide lo que sucedió hoy…"susurra twilight con una sonrisa procediendo a darle un beso en la frente a fluttershy

"nunca lo are…" dice fluttershy en su mente

La noche pasa más rápido de lo esperado el frio era insoportable y el movimiento continuo de ellas las hiso quedar abrazadas cara a cara mientras que sus cuerpos se calentaban mutuamente entre si…

..:A la mañana siguiente:..

Fluttershy parpadea por instinto antes de despertar, al abrir bien sus ojos se sonroja un poco al darse cuenta en la forma que estaba ella con twilight, Fluttershy estaba arriba de twilight y sus bocas estaban muy pegadas entre sí, traga saliva y se mueve a un lado de twilight esperando a que se despertara

"oh no… se me ha olvidado por completo" se dice fluttershy mientras se levanta

Twilight abre un poco sus ojos y mira como fluttershy sale de la habitación haciéndola reaccionar

"hey fluttershy" exclama twilight en voz baja

Fluttershy no escucha el llamado de twilight y baja las escaleras, cruza el pasillo y llega a su buzón revisando el correo que ella tenia

"veamos, veamos…" dice fluttershy mientras tira varias cartas al suelo

Twilight baja las escaleras y se dirige al lugar donde estaba fluttershy algo cansada y con sueño

"fluttershy… que ha pasado…" suspira twilight mientras parpadea para no cerrar sus ojos

"si!... aquí esta…" dice fluttershy con emoción mientras abre la carta rápidamente

"veo que es una carta…¡y de la princesa!" grita twilight al ver de quien era esa carta

"si…le pregunte a la princesa celestia si me podía ayudar a encontrar a ese pony… ella debe conocerlos a todos no?" dice fluttershy regresando a su estado tranquilo de siempre

"n...no te acuerdas de lo que hacemos nosotras?" dice twilight algo enrojecida

"s…si pero ella no sabe que me dijiste" dice fluttershy con una sonrisa

"está bien… empecemos a empacar para ir a canterlot no?

"tienes razón…pero solo será una visita así que es mejor ir así" responde fluttershy mientras guarda la nota en una bolsa

Twilight y fluttershy salen de la casa y se dirigen al tren que iba de camino a canterlot

[hey escritor… que le paso a ángel-dice thykus mientras golpea el hombro del escritor

Nadie se dará cuenta tarado…-dice el escritor mientras continua escribiendo

Como no lo aran si estamos hablando de eso…

Bueno…bueno pondré algo]

..:Rebobinando:..

Mientras que twilight y fluttershy dormían ángel vio la posición en la que estaban ellas dos una encima de la otra haciéndolo sonrojar un poco

"por que ella nunca hace eso conmigo…" se dice ángel mientras va a su cama nuevamente

Ángel se tapa con una manta y en el exterior se podían ver movimientos extraños de la parte donde estaba ángel acostado…

..:Continuando:..

Fluttershy y twilight recorrieron el camino hasta el tren que salía a canterlot comprando los tickets y entrando al tren que salía en ese momento

Fluttershy y twilight estaban disfrutando del paisaje hasta que se escucha un llamado del conductor

"¡abra un retraso aparente de 1 hora se agradece su comprensión y perdonen el inconveniente!"

"ah! No… que podremos hacer en 1 hora…" dice fluttershy enojada

"yo sé que podemos hacer…" dice twilight mientras lleva a fluttershy a uno de los dormitorios y la tira a una de las camas poniéndose encima de ella

"eek!... y… y que piensas hacer" dice fluttershy sonrojada mientras pone sus patas en los hombros de twilight

"sabes muy bien que he querido hacer desde que desperté esta mañana" dice twilight con una voz seductora

"e…está bien hazlo" exclama fluttershy cerrando sus ojos

Pasan un momento y no sucede nada, todo era silencio y tranquilidad hasta que fluttershy abre sus ojos y solo puede sonreír, twilight se había quedado dormida en la cama [al parecer no pudo dormir muy bien esa mañana]

"bien… ahora a esperar nuestra llegada…"dice la pegaso mientras mira por la ventana del vagón viendo a las nubes que estaban a lo lejos

Fluttershy se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para no estorbarle a twilight, pasaron los minutos y el tren no avanzaba aburriendo a fluttershy que estaba en el vagón junto a twilight

"bien… esto se está volviendo muy aburrido… creo que acompañare a twilight" dice fluttershy mientras se acuesta a un lado de su amiga

Siguen pasando los minutos pero fluttershy no podía cerrar sus ojos y dormir plácidamente como su amiga

"he estado mucho tiempo con twilight… olvide por completo mi búsqueda… espero que celestia pueda ayudarme en esto" dice fluttershy mientras se anima un poco y usa sus patas para hacerles cosquillas a twilight

"uhmm… no… fluttershy" decía twilight mientras se movía por lo que hacía fluttershy

"hehe… no creas que parare" dice fluttershy intentando alzar sus ánimos

"ahora si!..." dice twilight enojada mientras usa su magia para atrapar las manos de fluttershy levantándose muy enojada

"emmm… perdón "dice fluttershy haciendo *squee*

"no te creas… la venganza será mía" suspira twilight con una sonrisa maliciosa

Twilight salta encima de fluttershy siguiendo su juego, las dos ponys continúan su juego por un rato dando risas y carcajadas [fluttershy tenía desventaja, estaba amarrada D=] hasta quedar profundamente dormidas

..:Continuara:..

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO :P

CUALQUIER PREGUNTA AGANMELA EN EL TUMBLR Y LES CONTESTO CON TODO GUSTO

BUENO BYE,BYE

ATT:Drakos Vz


	7. Respuestas 3

_Creare esto para responder a todas las preguntas que me hagan en el cajón de reviews "!urgente"_

_Por ahora solo vi 1 pregunta que bueno en realidad no fue pregunta pero él tome como una para explicarles varias cositas_

_1!)Cap. 4: -por qué lo hiso con twilight_

_a) bueno no podría haberlo echo con el pony misterioso porque desde ahí la historia se volvería muy corta_

_b) No pudo ser con ángel ya que sería genéticamente como lo podría decir... pues bueno no sería satisfactorio para fluttershy_

_c) Fue recomendación de unos amigos(( creo que en la historia puse que era 1 amigo pero en realidad era una votación))_

_D) en realidad a mí no me gusta la homosexualidad (la única manera de verlo es en un trio o en comics yiff ._.)) ... solo el hetero y lesbianismo ((mujeres no crean que soy un pervertido xD)) _

_E) Twilight fue la primera opción que tuve ya que no avía nadie más disponible... si hubiera puesto a las cmc sería una réplica de mi antiguo fanfic y ya sabemos como termino xD_

_F) y en este momento que escribo esto 12:16 am((Venezuela)) me llego otra pregunta: ¿por qué no lo hiso con uno de los animales? en realidad no me gustaría que fluttershy o cualquier pony lo hiciera con un animal_

_G) creo que la última: no lo hiso con otra que no fuera twilight porque ella estaba hay en ese momento si llegaba otra tenía que ingeniármelas para que se fuera twilight  
y no lo hiso con spike por que él es de rarity xD y además twilight lo mataría_

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora si quieren que responda una pregunta solo déjenla en los reviews o un mensaje privado u.U_

_Repuestas 3:_

_:3 hola a todos mis queridos lectores hehe… espero que la estén pansando bien y disfrutando xD_

_Ahora traeré mis respuestas a los comentarios que tengo ahora en la historia _

_Citando_

_1)"_Anacoreta: meennnnnnnnnnn!1, pasa el link del tumblr para preguntar.  
A esperar el proximo cap"

R:no puedo ponerlo aquí pero lo dejo en el perfil. Recuerden que es preferible preguntarme desde hay cualquier cosa que les pase por la mente así como que vestuario tenían las ponys y otras cosas

2)"pixie-jose: Drakos, o mejor dicho, Jose, creo que debería decir algo.  
Por qué dices que los que quieran trollearte y demás que visiten tus blogs¿? acaso alguien te trolleo¿?

bueno, he de decir que me pasé un poco con el review nº 66 en tu fic de thikus, se que es tu oc que mejor te identifica (no lo niegues ) pero me cae..mm... bueno, es un oc algo peculiar, si bien sigue los instintos de glifo, pero, simplemente me cae mal xD

jose, never change please... pixie out"

R: veo varias preguntas hay así que las responderé todas mi amigo pixie-jose :3

1) puse lo de trolear lo puse para aquellas personas que les gusta trolear xD, puse lo de los blogs para los que quisieran desquitarse por mi tardanza aceptare cualquier ofensa y no me molestare por nada

2) xD como dije anteriormente no me importan las ofensas las ofensas para mi son criticas constructivas para mejorar mi escritura

3) y si… pido disculpas a todos los fanes de twilight que se enojaron por mi historia y mis loqueras sobre traición pero solo le quería dar un toque de sabor a la historia.

" : Te tardaste un poquito...pero buena historia :D!"

R:perdón por la tardanza y gracias

"Ades: XD no melo esperaba lo de las princesas y de twi asiendolo, pero estuvo entretenido leerlo, espero q nunca dejes de escribir fanfic xD hasta el próximo cap."

R: xD mi imaginación vuela cuando escribo aunque a veces me paso, gracias por el comentario y pido disculpas a los seguidores de twilight nuevamente si les ofendió o molesto esa parte hehe…

"Fun Night: Wow... pero que amigas mas juguetonas resultaron ser XD, me encanto la escena de las princesas y Twi, de verdad muy buen capitulo..."

R:+1 a lo de amigas juguetonas xD, y como siempre agradezco el comentario

"S3B2S: Chevere men me alegra que hayas regresado a continuar tu fic :)"

R: gracias y lo de continuar: lo continuare cada vez que pueda ya que mi único tiempo libre es de 12am a 3am y el resto trabajo [ya sé que tengo 14 años pero mi abuelo tiene una tienda y así :P]

Bueno en esta sección de respuestas conteste las preguntas del cap7 por eso las otras no las e contestado, les agradezco mucho a los que me hacen preguntas por tumblr bueno no pido seguidores por que eso seria abusar de las redes sociales xD

ATT: Drakos Vz


End file.
